1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera with a card accommodating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a camera is required to have many complicated functions. However, where various functioning means are installed inside a camera, the overall size of the camera increases as much. To the contrary, a functioning device of the adapter type wherein it is exchanged, when it is to be used, for a rear lid of a camera in order to prevent such increase in overall size of a camera has been proposed and is put on the market. Such functioning device, however, inevitably has a greater thickness than an ordinary rear lid of a camera, and accordingly, a considerable increase in overall size of a camera cannot be avoided.
Thus, the present invention has been made to incorporate in a body of a camera an IC (integrated circuit) card accommodating device in which an IC card can be removably loaded in order to expand functions of the camera.
Meanwhile, provision of a card accommodating device in a body of an electronic appliance is already known by itself. Such a card accommodating device is normally provided in an integral relationship on a body of an electronic appliance, and a card is inserted into a card inserting portion of the card accommodating device integrated with the electronic appliance body. A card accommodating device of the type mentioned, however, is not suitably adapted to a camera which is small in size and is carried for use thereof. Besides, the overall size of the camera must still be increased corresponding to a size of the card accommodating device, and the appearance of the camera is deteriorated.